


Here I've Sung Before

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Reader Inserts [21]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Reader Is Lone Wanderer, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: It took a minute for his brain to register what she had said. That was a lot to lay on him so quickly. "W-What? How - how'd you know how much I owe? How did you make enough to - to..." His mouth couldn't even manage the words. She knew. Wait...live here? With you? You'd do that for me?"
Relationships: Gob/Lone Wanderer
Series: Reader Inserts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Here I've Sung Before

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-posting all my previous reader-inserts separately as to more accurately tag their content! So if you've seen this before, that's why.
> 
> If you want to request another fic, you can find me @goodmorningaperture on tumblr.

Gob could honestly not remember anyone having ever been so nice to him. Well, except maybe Greta or Carol, but they'd always been outliers. Even before the war, nobody'd ever spared him a second glance.

And in a way, that was all well and good because yes never have to worry about people bothering him when he didn't want them too, but everyone needed company once in a while, right?

Nova was nice enough, but she still just saw him a ghoul, rather than a human being. Everybody else wasn't worth mentioning, because they refused to look at him.

The Vault girl, (Y/N) though she was so different. It didn't even seem like an act. From the first time they'd met she'd been nothing but civil with him.

He couldn't exactly say that he didn't worry when she went out alone for weeks, but she'd never came back any worse than just a little scratched up. Even then it was nothing a stimpack couldn't fix in a day or so.

She'd been mentioned on the radio-'Galaxy News Radio', he'd thought excitedly.- just a day or so ago and so surely she'd be coming back today. So he'd patiently waited, doing everything Moriarty had asked him too, ignoring the bar patrons occasionally throwing things at him and making a game out of it.

Every time someone would walk through the creaking front door his head would shoot up, hoping-

But it was never (Y/N).

A day turned to days and days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Every day was the same as the first, with a few more worries. What if she'd gotten hurt? What if he never saw her again? What if he had to live out his entire horribly extended, torturous life without her knowing if she was okay?

He'd given up on her ever coming back. It wasn't worth the effort anymore, to keep up the hoping.

One day, the door opened for the billionth time that day. Gob didn't look up, only scowled slightly and looked down at the counter. He didn't hear anything from whoever had came in-it must have been Moriarty. Then, he felt arms wrap around him and a head burrow into his shoulder.

For a moment he'd struggled against it, until he'd realised who it was. (Y/N), she'd come back! She was alright.

"Gob!" She had laughed. "Gob, did I scare you?"

He'd nodded. Yes, he'd been scared, not only just now but for the weeks she'd been gone.

Shed laughed again, sweetly. "Guess what? I found my dad."

So that's why. "Really? Is he alright?"

"I-its a long story. There'll be time for it later. I...I've got enough caps to pay off your debt to Moriarty. And Nova's, but I want you to live with me, here."

It took a minute for his brain to register what she had said. That was a lot to lay on him so quickly. "W-What? How...how'd you know how much I owe? How did you make enough to...to..." His mouth couldn't even manage the words. She knew. Wait...live here? With you? You'd do that for me?"

And then her voice had gotten really soft, and maybe she's only answered one of his long string of questions but like she'd said, there'd be lots of time for all of that, if this wasn't all some sort of cruel joke. "Of course I'd do that for you. I love you, Gob, I'd do anything."

His mouth had opened and closed again, several times and all he'd really managed to to was hug her a little more, hoping that any of him didn't bother her. But...she loved him and so for a minute he didn't care. "I love you too."

And then they'd danced around the room, hand in hand, and usually someone would've tripped him by now or anything else, but everyone knew not to mess with her. Moriarty came in not a moment after he'd spun her around.

"What in hell is going on around here?!"

(Y/N) had simply grinned wider and reached in her pocket to pull out a bag of caps and toss them in his direction. "Catch!" The Irishman had shot her a confused look, and she'd put on a mocking tone. "I think you'll find that pays off not only Gob's debt, like we talked about, but Nova's as well. I am going to take Gob home now. Good day!"

And then everything was perfect.


End file.
